we_are_one_song_contestfandomcom-20200213-history
12th edition
The twelfth edition of WAO Song Contest took place in Vatican City, Vatican City. The venue selected was St. Peter's Square and the presenter was Arisa. The slogan was "#Borderless". From this edition, also a theme song was introduced. The theme song of this edition was "Blank" by Disfigure. 49 participants: Albania, Armenia, Australia, Azerbaijan, Belarus, Bulgaria, Canada, China, Colombia, Croatia, Cyprus, Denmark, Estonia, Finland, France, Germany, Greece, Hungary, Iceland, Ireland, Israel, Italy, Japan, Jordan, Kyrgyzstan, Latvia, Liechtenstein, Lithuania, Malaysia, Malta, Moldova, Norway, Philippines, Poland, Puerto Rico, Romania, Russia, San Marino, Slovenia, South Korea, Spain, Sweden, The Netherlands, Turkey, Turkmenistan, Ukraine, United Kingdom, United States, Vatican City. Vatican City, because of has won the last edition, passed automatically in the final and also United States and Turkey, because of be arrived second and third in the last edition, passed automatically in the final. 23 countries in each semi-final. 11 countries passed to the final for each semi-final + 1 country chosen by the "Second Chance". 26 countries in the final. Won this edition Bobby Andonov for Australia, with the song War is Love. Participants Semi-final 1 The songs qualified for the final are marked in green. Also Vatican City voted in this semi final. Semi-final 2 The songs qualified for the final are marked in green. Also United States and Turkey voted in this semi final. Second Chance Every country gave 1 point to his favourite country. Voting is not compulsory. Grand final Voting and spokespersons The final voting order was the following: # Netherlands - Ilse DeLange (Dutch representative in the 5th edition along with The Common Linnets) # Malaysia - Shila Amzah # Poland - Magdalena Tul # Romania - Cezar # Japan - Eir Aoi (Japanese representative in the 6th edition and in the 1st Special edition) # Hungary - Kállay Saunders # Albania - Elhaida Dani (Albanian representative in the 6th edition) # United Kingdom - Olly Murs (English representative in the 7th edition along with Florida) # Iceland - Gréta Salóme (Icelandic representative in the 5th and in the 7th edition) # Denmark - Emmelie de Forest (Danish representative in the 4th and in the 6th edition) # Kyrgyzstan - Jamala # Germany - Helene Fischer (German representative in the 2nd and in the 10th edition) # San Marino - Valentina Monetta # Turkey - Sertab Erener # Malta - Ira Losco # Liechtenstein - WaltenBrand # Sweden - Sanna Nielsen (Swedish singer who represented Åland Islands in the 7th edition) # Italy - Marco Mengoni (Italian singer who represented San Marino in the 7th edition and in the 1st Special edition) # Vatican City - Sister Cristina # Norway - Alexander Rybak (Norwegian representative and winner in the 3rd edition and Belorussian representative in the 10th edition) # Finland - Krista Siegfrids (Finnish singer who represented Åland Islands in the 4th edition) # Ireland - Enya (Irish representative in the 1st Special edition) # Australia - Dami Im (Australian representative and winner in the 4th and representative in the 9th edition) # United States - Katy Perry (American representative in the 11th edition) # Azerbaijan - Safura (Azerbaijani representative in the 2nd and in the 8th edition) # South Korea - PSY (South Korean representative in the 3rd edition) # Jordan - Ayah Marar (Jordanian representative in the 9th edition) # Greece - Kalomira (Greek representative in the 2nd edition along with Fatman Scoop) # Cyprus - Ivi Adamou (Cypriot representative in the 3rd edition) # Israel - Mei Finegold # Philippines - Toni Gonzaga (Philippine representative in the 1st Special edition) # Slovenia - Maraaya (Slovene representative in the 6th edition) # Estonia - Elina Born (Estonian representative in the 7th edition) # Latvia - Markus Riva (Latvian representative in the 11th edition) # Armenia - Aram Mp3 (Armenian representative in the 6th edition) # Moldova - Olia Tira (Moldovan representative in the 2nd edition) # Turkmenistan - Marala # Croatia - Danijela Martinović (Croatian representative in the 3rd and in the 8th edition) # Ukraine - Zlata Ognevich (Ukranian representative in the 6th edition) # Puerto Rico - Wisin (Puerto Rican representative in the 5th edition along with Jennifer Lopez and Ricky Martin) # Canada - Natasha St-Pier (Canadian representative in the 1st edition along with Miguel Bosé and in the 6th edition) # Lithuania - GJan (Lithuanian representative in the 10th edition) # Bulgaria - Poli Genova # China - Wanting # Colombia - Maluma # Russia - Sergey Lazarev (Russian representative in the 9th edition) # Belarus - Alyona Lanskaya (Belorussian representative in the 6th edition) # Spain - Pastora Soler (Spanish representative and winner in the 1st edition and participant in the 6th edition's National Final along with Bustamante and Mónica Naranjo) # France - Indila (French representative in the 4th edition and represented Luxembourg in the 10th edition)